Betrayal
by Jem Tiers
Summary: Lulu wants nothing more than for Wakka to love her back, and in her dreams at least, he does.


**Author's Note:** I don't really care for Lulu/Wakka, but I had this idea and figured the two of them were my best bet for pulling it off. That said, hope you like it, and read on!

* * *

><p>Lulu sat alone in her room, her back against the wall shared with Wakka's. She was trying to listen and not to listen all at once. She didn't <em>want<em> to hear, but...she wanted confirmation.

She thought she heard heavy breathing, and her heart sank. A tear formed in the corner of her eye.

"I'm better than this," she muttered to herself halfheartedly, trying to give herself the strength to get up and go to sleep.

_"Wakka."_ Lulu heard the quiet moan from the other room.

She buried her face in her arms, trying to keep the tears from escaping. This shouldn't be affecting her this way, she knew – really, it shouldn't.

Wakka had come out of blitzball retirement even though he told the Aurochs he wouldn't play another game after the Lucca tournament. However, Tidus, this new boy who looked so much like Chappu, had convinced him to re-enlist.

This, of course, meant that Wakka was back to his old ways. Sure, as a team the Aurochs weren't very good – they had been the laughingstock of Blitzball until Tidus had come along – but Wakka had never been a bad player, per se. He still made a goal every once in a while, and knew how to take a hit. Occasionally a woman would be enthralled by his playing, and he would bring her back to his room with him.

Like he had tonight.

Lulu mentally kicked herself for not saying something to Wakka. Would it have even made a difference, though? She was still so confused, between Chappu and Tidus and Yuna's pilgrimage. Was it even fair for her to want something that Yuna would never know, if her pilgrimage went as planned? First and foremost, she was her guardian. Her personal feelings could come later.

She stood, trying to ignore the sounds coming from the other room, and made her way to the bed. What Wakka did was his business, she decided with finality. It had no effect on her.

She slid under the covers, trying not to think of Wakka in the other room. She wondered what it would be like to see him in the morning, but pushed it out of her mind. Lulu would deal with that when it happened.

* * *

><p><em>One knock. She opened her right eye a crack, hoping they'd just go away so she could get back to sleep.<em>

_ A second knock, more urgent this time. "Lu," a muffled whisper said from the other side. "Let me in, ya?"_

_ She rolled over and closed her eyes again, hoping he'd just go away and leave her alone._

_ "Lulu? Wake up, please," the voice, louder this time, accompanied by another urgent set of knocks._

_ Sighing, she rolled out of bed, mumbled sleepily, "I'm coming," and went to the door. She peered through the peep hole, even though she already knew who was on the other side._

_ "What do you want?" she asked, opening the door and coming face-to-face with Wakka._

_ "Can I come in?" he asked, nervously running his fingers through his hair._

_ "No. You can say what you need to say right here, then you can leave." She thought she sounded pretty tough, even though her insides were twisting with every word._

_ He seemed to hesitate, just for a second, and she moved to shut the door in his face. "I have more important things I could be doing than standing here, you know," she said, even though she just meant to go back to sleep._

_ He sighed. "Lu, I just wanted to say I'm sorry."_

_ "It's a little late for that, isn't it? Goodnight," Lulu said, moving to close the door again._

_ Wakka put his hand on the door this time, taking a step towards her. "I'd like to think it's never too late. And I am. I'm sorry that I didn't realize it sooner."_

_ "I don't know what you're talking about," she tried, even though her heart was already beating faster, anxious to see what was to come._

_ "Of course you do." Wakka reached out a hand to touch Lulu's cheek, and instead of taking a step back or resisting, she let him. "You want me to kiss you right now," he said, leaning closer._

_ "I don't—" she started, but Wakka was quicker. His lips met hers, warm and strong and perfect. He knew exactly how to kiss, the right rhythm and pressure and just _all_ of it. Lulu didn't even realize she had started kissing back until Wakka pressed her up against the door, at which point she gave in wholeheartedly, kissing deeply and passionately until the two of them had to break for air._

_ "Wakka, I just..._couldn't_ say anything...with the pilgrimage..." she trailed off, still breathing hard. "I don't know if it's fair for us to...have a relationship...when Yuna never will."_

_ "We don't need to label it yet, ya?" he said, smiling. "We don't even know what this is yet."_

_ "But I know what I want it to be," she told him, leaning in for another kiss._

_ When they broke apart again, Wakka said, "Let's not worry about it for now, ya? We know what we want and we can think about everything else later."_

_ The dark-haired woman smiled again, letting herself melt against the contours of his body, fitting perfectly everywhere. Their lips met once more, and as Lulu lost herself in it, she felt herself being lifted off the ground, Wakka's strong arms carrying her across the room and laying her softly on the bed._

_ "You look so beautiful," he whispered in her ear as he eased himself on top of her, slipping his hands under her shirt to remove it._

_ Lulu felt the heat pouring between her legs, her longtime fantasy finally coming true. She slipped off her pajama pants, not waiting for Wakka to do it, then got to work on his clothes._

_ Lulu remained in a lacy black strapless bra, and panties to match, exactly what Wakka thought she would wear. His boxers began to look awfully constricting as he became more aroused, and he found himself kissing Lulu's neck, down to her breasts, down her stomach, and to her thighs._

_ She took off her bra, causing Wakka to return to her breasts and give them more attention._

_ It all seemed to happen in slow-motion. Wakka's tongue teasing her breasts, him removing his boxers and her panties, and then burying himself in her without difficulty, eliciting moan after moan as she clutched at the sheets and blankets and moaned his name. Their eyes stayed fixed on each others', except when they were squeezed shut mid-moan. He moved against her quickly, but not as though he was in a hurry – just enough for it to feel amazing. He took his time with her, waiting until the pleasure had crested several times before he sped up for himself. And then the two of them were grabbing desperately at each other, the moans reaching a crescendo, until they both collapsed, breathing hard._

_ At length, she wrapped her arms around him, and said, "Wakka, that was...something else."_

_ She felt his smile on her skin, and although he didn't say anything, she knew he had enjoyed it, too._

_ It was like that that the lovers fell asleep, utterly spent, but happy._

* * *

><p>Lulu woke up smiling, an expression she didn't wear lightly. She should tell him. It wouldn't happen exactly as it had in her head, but certainly they could do...<em>something.<em>

She got dressed, threw her few possessions together and left the room with them, hoping to talk to Wakka before they left for the day.

She knocked on the door of Wakka's room, just next to hers down the hall. "Ya, ya, I'm comin', keep it down," he mumbled sleepily, but Lulu could hear his soft footfalls as he made his way to the door.

"Ya?" he said, opening the door and looking at Lulu with her things. "We leaving already?"

Beyond Wakka, in the room, a slender blonde woman, obviously not dressed, rolled over in bed and pulled the blankets up over her.

Lulu's good mood shattered immediately. She faltered for a moment, thinking of a reason she would have knocked on his door other than to confess her long-buried feelings.

"I just...wanted to make sure you were up, that's all. You never know when Yuna wants to leave," she said quietly, trying not to let her hurt show.

"I got ya," he said, seeming to wake up a little. "I'll get my stuff together just in case, ya?"

Lulu nodded, still looking beyond him to the woman. She felt tears stinging in her eyes that she hoped Wakka didn't notice.

"You okay, Lu?" he asked her, after a moment.

She nodded again, not trusting her voice to keep her secret. "I'll see you later," she said as calmly as she could, then turned and walked back to her room.

_It was only a dream, after all._


End file.
